


A Romance Only Video Game Characters Can Have

by WonderBoy



Series: Things That Shouldn't Exist [1]
Category: Persona 4, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Boys' Love, Dreams, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke Hanamura has to live with the fact that his boyfriend, Jaden Yuki, will be put in a dangerous situation, thanks to him. However Jaden believes their love is stronger than the enemy they face. Is the young duelist right? Or will his boyfriend be left to mourn him? Will we even figure it out or will our tortured narrator end the story too soon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romance Only Video Game Characters Can Have

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so I wrote this ages ago and posted it on ff.net but since ao3 gives me more freedom with what fandoms/characters are involved I thought "ah what the hell". This is completely totally crack I don't even know how to explain what goes on in this other than "I was really trying to fuck with my friend when I wrote it".
> 
> Also, please don't mind the OC in here too much. This isn't supposed to be serious or anything and so I threw a character based off the inspiration for this story in here to terrorize Kurama.
> 
> Thanks for reading this nonsense

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me I’m supposed to have a shadow game with a freaking shadow?” Jaden Yuki, a fourteen-year-old, brunette duelist, demanded from his boyfriend, Yosuke Hanamura. Yosuke, a sixteen- year-old who sat against a wall, looking up at his younger boyfriend, scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Sorry Jay, I would change it if I could. I mean, I don’t even really understand how you’re supposed to but…yeah.” Yosuke sighed.

“I thought they were just monsters anyways. How am I supposed to have a reasonable shadow game with one?” Jaden asked, sliding down the wall to sit next to Yosuke. Yosuke sighed, playing with the chord on his headphones as Jaden laid his head on his shoulder.

“Well its not one of the shadows I usually fight to train. Its more like a…boss shadow.” Yosuke attempted to explain. He reached over to play with Jaden’s winged-kuriboh-like hair. Jaden tilted his head back to look at Yosuke with big, brown puppy dog eyes.

“A…boss shadow?” Jaden asked, his confusion adding to his childishness. A pink shade dusted over Yosuke’s cheeks when he looked down at the boy cuddled up next to him.

“Um yes. It’s like…someone’s inner self so they’re a bit more…intelligent.” Yosuke gulped. “So…uh… there’s another kinda catch to this…” Jaden placed his hand over his boyfriend’s comfortingly, urging him to go on. Yosuke sighed. “It’s my shadow you have to fight.”

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Jaden stood up and looked down at Yosuke, who was studying the ground next to him.

“But I’m not really fighting you, right? It’s a shadow.”

“But it’s a part of me. It’s…well pretty much a part that I don’t like of myself. And…” Yosuke trailed off as Jaden kneeled down and took his hands in his own.

“I love you Yosuke. There is no way, I could ever have a problem with you. Just because you are ashamed of this side of you means nothing to me because you are perfect in every way as far as I’m concerned.” Jaden comforted his boyfriend, cupping his cheek. Yosuke pressed his lips together as he looked up at his boyfriend, amazed at how well Jaden could understand as well as end his worries about everything.

“I love you too, Jaden.” Yosuke replied, pulling the younger boy closer to him by his jacket’s collar.

Shuichi Minamino, better known as Kurama, sat up in bed, forcing himself from his strange dream right before the two video game characters exchanged some kind of passionate lip-lock he never, ever wanted to witness. Kurama shuddered, bushing his bright hair out of his face and looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 3:40 a.m.

Groaning, Kurama fell back onto his pillow, only to hit his head on something hard. Grumbling and rubbing the back of his head as he sat up, Kurama reached under his pillow to retrieve whatever he had injured himself on.

….A PS2 controller. Rubbing his temples, Kurama tossed the controller to the floor and winced when it clanged loudly against the hardwood floor and wall. He looked over at the lump of blankets and pillows next to him but it seemed undisturbed. Figuring he was alright, Kurama laid back down.

And bashed his head on a PSP. Growling low in his throat, Kurama placed the game system on the table near his clock and cursed Suki’s video game obsession. As he lay back down for the third time, the once unmoving pile of bedding rolled over and he was face to face with his drowsy wife.

“Kurama,” she cooed quietly. “What time is it?” Kurama gulped, unnerved by her strangely sweet and kind tone.

“Almost four in the morning.” He replied calmly, not letting on how worried he was about severely angering her.

“Why do you keep making so much noise?”

“Your constant talk of video games and video game characters gave me a very disturbing dream I didn’t even understand and then woke me up. And I’ve since then bashed my head on your PlayStation portable and the PlayStation 2 controller which, for some reason, were near/on/under my pillow.” Kurama replied, faking confidence.

Suki studied her husband for a few minutes, her chapped lips pursed and her misty blue eyes half lidded. Finally she leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss on Kurama’s nose.

“Kyoko’s making me get up before noon tomorrow. Go to bed and let me sleep.” She scolded him before falling back asleep, face down on Kurama’s shoulder.

Kurama pressed his lips together to refrain from making any noise. He could feel the familiar stab of a DS stylus in his lower back.

“If I have a dream about Ash Ketchum and Phoenix Wright next, I’m taking away your video games, Suki.”


End file.
